Another D Grayman story
by LesiaMizune
Summary: What happens when suddenly a girl shows up with no voice and Rabi is the only one who can hear her thoughts? Is it innocence or something else? And how will Bookman handle the connection when they planned to leave? This is after the anime! RabixOC! R&R!


Chapter 1: Lesia

Somewhere deep within a forest a hooded figure was running. Close behind it was a large creature that looked to be a giant weapon with many, many guns shooting out of it. As the figure ran the monster destroyed the forest, and soon many creatures came into sight with the same guns. The figure made it out of the forest, but as it did, it found itself surrounded by all sorts of monsters. All had the same menacing grin and maniacal, lunatic laughter. The hooded figure fell to it's knees out of breath. The wind picked up, making the hood fall off revealing a young girl fear stricken. Her long hair held up in two high ponytails. She could barely see when see was running through the forest, so her arms, sides, and legs had been scratched up and some parts even started bleeding. The only light to guide her was the moon glistening in the sky. She had lost a lot of blood and started to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Hi-ban!" she heard someone scream. It sounded like a guy around her age. She saw round glowing things around her. She was shocked when someone with what looked to be a giant hammer slammed the ground right in front of her, and as soon as he did giant snakes of fire appeared and destroyed all the monsters. When all the smoke and disaster was gone she found herself looking up at a tall 17 year old guy with bright red hair and a sparkling green eye, since she couldn't see the other one, because it was covered with an eye patch. The hammer the boy was holding was growing smaller and smaller, and he soon put it away in a pocket on his left leg.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked kneeling in front of her. He realized she was covered in blood. "Hang on, ok? I'll help you."

The boy reached for her, but the girl merely backed away. Not wanting to be touched by the boy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise I just wanna help you," the boy pleaded reaching out to her again. Which once again the girl backed away. The girl was sitting with her legs sprawled on the ground trying to get away from him, since at first she fell to the ground with her legs closely next to her.

"Please let me help you," the boy was kneeling on one knee and an elbow on it with his other hand reaching out to her.

The girl wouldn't say or do anything, but stare at the boy with fear.

_"Please stay away from me," _a voice was heard by the boy, but he didn't know who it was since the girl had not opened her mouth. It was a sweet and gentle voice that looked to belong to the girl, but he wondered how she was doing it.

"Why should I stay away?" the boy asked out of curiosity.

_"You're in danger," _the voice sounded once again, but the girl had not opened her mouth even once.

A girl with short hair walked up to the boy with two others. The boy saw fear grow within the long haired girl.

"Don't worry they're my friends. They won't hurt you except maybe Yuu here," he pointed to someone with one long high ponytail. To which he pulled out a sword and held it to the other boy's neck.

"I told you not to call me by my first name," said the boy with the sword in his hand. He sounded angry and his face held a dark scowl on it as well, what a scary guy.

"Who is this, Rabi?" the girl with short hair spoke up making the guy with the sword put it away.

"I don't know. When I got here she was surrounded by akuma," said the red haired boy on the ground in front of the girl. "Anyways," he said talking to the girl he was originally talking to. "This is Allen," he stated pointing to the white haired boy with a scarred left eye. "This young lady is Leenalee," he pointed to her as she waved. "The scary looking guy here is Kanda," the said boy merely looked away with a scowl on his face.

"What's your name?" asked Allen.

"_Lesia,"_ said the voice Rabi heard.

"Come on, it's ok we won't hurt you. Just tell us your name," stated Leenalee.

"So, your name's Lesia, right?" Rabi questioned the girl. Allen and Leenalee looked over to Rabi. The girl nodded in response, but shock replaced fear on her face.

"Rabi, how'd ya know that," Allen pondered aloud.

"She said so herself," Rabi replied never looking away from the girl.

"_Thank goodness! I finally found someone who could hear my voice,"_ the voice in Rabi's head said as the girl pulled on a gracious smile.

"Then let me help you," Rabi asked reaching out a hand to her. Lesia looked at him for a moment and then at his hand. After a few more minutes she took his hand to which he picked her up bridal style. She looked shocked, but nonetheless wrapped her arms round his neck, placing her head close to his neck, and fell asleep quickly.

Chapter 2: The questioning

Voices could be heard by the girl as her eyes laid closed. "How is she able to do that?" "Maybe she has innocence as well." "Then why did she run from the akuma… why not just destroy them," the many voices argued.

"Why can't she talk?" Lesia knew the voice as the boy who had saved her, Rabi. It had gone quiet after he spoke.

"She said she was looking for someone who could hear her voice. She even said that there was danger…"

"Maybe that was just the akuma," Lesia knew that voice as well, it was Leenalee.

Lesia slowly opened her eyes and found it was already morning as sunlight came in through the window above her in front. She turned her face to the side seeing Rabi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed in deep thought with a foot against the wall. He kicked off the wall and walked over to the bed Lesia was on.

"Are you ok?" his one green eye shimmered in the sunlight as well as his hair too.

"_Yes I'm fine…"_ Lesia sat up on the bed. "_Where am I?"_ she looked up at him with gentle cautious eyes.

Rabi sat down on the bed turning his body to her. "You're in the Black Order Headquarters we brought you here when you blacked out…" he looked really sad.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing it's just… I was wondering why I could only hear you." he looked down at his hands on his lap.

"_Silly!" _she had the brightest smile ever on her face reaching for Rabi's hand. "_Because you saved me!_"

"…"

"_I think… I don't really know."_

While Rabi and Lesia were conversing on their own Leenalee was joined by her brother Komui and Reever. Bookman, Rabi's grandfather, was there as well, but did not make a notice by anyone.

"That is strange," Komui stated in a serious tone.

"Is that really possible… To not be able to speak?" Reever questioned.

"Well, it's the truth… Rabi is the only one who can hear her it seems," Leenalee added.

To this small conversation Bookman made a small frown at how Rabi seemed to be making a personal connection to the girl. He was going to have to put a stop to this, and with that left to the library.

"_So akuma are human?"_

"Yes and no," Rabi responded with a smile. He was explaining to Lesia what had happened last night. Sadly so far he wasn't having any luck.

"_You're not making any sense,"_ Lesia had put an angered and confused look on her face.

"_This girl is just too cute no matter what kind of face she has,"_ Rabi added his own thought to the conversation. It was just too bad she couldn't hear his thoughts like he could hear hers.

"_And this,"_ she said reaching over Rabi's lap to his left thigh, where his hammer was placed. "_Is innocence?"_

"Yes," Rabi replied to her gently still having his smile placed on his lips. He pulled out his hammer and placed it in Lesia's hand.

She retracted her reach looking at the hammer now laying in her hands. It was so small to when she saw it last night. "_So everyone here has a hammer?"_ she held a quizzical look on her face.

Rabi chuckled lightly at her question. She was so innocent to the things around her as if she had never seen the light of day before. Rabi then realized she still had the bandages on all over her left and right arm and on the right side of her stomach. She looked to be moving just fine though as if she didn't have any injuries at all. As Lesia studied his hammer Rabi looked around to see they were alone, not even his grandfather was there at all and he usually stayed by anything that didn't seem normal. Rabi wasn't sure if it was because his grandfather knew he would write a report later, only because he told him to, or find out from Komui since he had the biggest mouth in the world.

"_Rabi?"_ Lesia had thought suddenly.

He looked over to her to see she had a questioning look on her face.

"_Is there something you want to ask me?"_

Lesia had taken the words right out of his mouth. As of right now Rabi had a million questions to ask her but didn't actually know how to ask them. For some reason he wanted to know everything there was to know about her, so he started off with something easy. "Where did you come from?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "_I don't know."_

"_Great_," Rabi thought. "_A supposed easy question turns out to be a no go_."

"How long were you looking for someone to hear you?" a not so easy question Rabi thought, but maybe he might be able to get that question answered today since he was wondering all through the night.

"_A really long time, I guess, I'm not really sure_," she replied with another shrug.

Not where Rabi had intended it to go. He was thinking she would reply with a specific date, but I guess that was because he was an apprentice Bookman meaning detail was everything.

"_You never answered my question_," Lesia thought sternly.

"And what question would that be," Rabi replied having a bored and sort of angered expression on his face. He wasn't getting anywhere with the questioning like he had hoped.

"_Does everyone have a giant hammer like you do_?"

"_Of course, had to be something simple_," Rabi thought at once giving a small sigh.


End file.
